The technology described herein relates to data processing systems, and in particular to data processing systems that support and use interlaced video.
Interlacing is a commonly used technique in data processing systems for video data. Each video frame of the video data is effectively divided into two frames or “fields”, namely an odd frame (odd field) and an even frame (even field). Each odd frame is made up of the odd lines of the corresponding original video frame and each even frame is made up of the even lines of the corresponding original video frame. Each video frame of the video data is propagated through the data processing system in the form of these two separate (odd and even) frames.
In order to display interlaced video, each of the odd and even frames is used to produce its own “full” frame for display. This is done by de-interlacing each of the odd and even frames, whereby the frame in question is interpolated to produce a “full” de-interlaced frame for display. Each de-interlaced frame is then provided to a display for display.
In this way, the frame rate at which the video data is displayed is doubled relative to the frame rate at which the video data is generated or decoded, without consuming extra bandwidth in the data processing system.
In data processing systems, it is often necessary to scale (upscale or downscale) data arrays, e.g. video frames, prior to the data arrays being displayed.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems.
Like reference numerals are used for like components throughout the drawings, where appropriate.